


Building Of The New World

by neverminetohold



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death Fix, Dark, Gen, God!Light, Shinigami!Light
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er kappte die Verbindung zu der anderen, trostlosen Welt ohne noch einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Sie hatte seiner Wiedergeburt gedient und damit ihren Zweck erfüllt.</p>
<p>Er stieg als Gott auf seine Welt herab...</p>
<p>Disclaimer:  Death Note gehört den Manga-ka Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata und den Verlagen Shueisha/Tokyopop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Of The New World

 

In der kargen grauen Landschaft aus Felsen und Wüste veränderte sich etwas, zum ersten Mal seit Äonen. Doch die lethargischen Todesgötter bemerkten es nicht oder schenkten dem ungewöhnlichen Schauspiel schlicht keine Beachtung. Sie waren vertieft in ihr Würfelspiel mit Knochen, ihre kleinen Streitereien - vertieft in ihren eigenen Zerfall. Nichts konnte mehr ihr Interesse wecken.

Das Neue in dieser alten Welt war eine schwarze, feucht schimmernde Struktur, die wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich jedoch wie ein Keimling durch den toten Boden nach oben gebohrt und wuchs immer weiter. Oval wölbte sie sich schließlich zwischen den Dünen in den rötlichen Himmel, die Oberfläche durchzogen von dicken Adern in denen eine schillernde Flüssigkeit pulsierte. Das Geräusch der Kontraktionen hallte schmatzend in der leeren, stillen Welt wider. Gegen den Horizont betrachtet, in dem fahlen Licht einer erlöschenden Sonne, ließ sich im Inneren eine gelbe Flüssigkeit ausmachen in der ein dunkler, konturloser Schemen trieb. Der Körper im Inneren wuchs mit seiner schützenden Hülle, wirkte bald monströs angeschwollen und entstellt. Knochen bildeten sich sichtbar im Gegenlicht, Muskeln und Sehnen spannten sich über sie, doch ihr sprödes Knacken war überlaut als sofort neue Formen entstanden, nur um wieder in sich zusammenzufallen. Der Schemen wand sich in der Pein seiner Geburt; in seinem Kokon, seinem Ei.

Zeit hatte in einer stillstehenden Welt keine Bedeutung und doch wuchs, was auch immer aus dem Ei schlüpfen würde, rasant. Es änderte ständig seine Form, die gelbe Flüssigkeit schäumte, das Pulsieren wurde schneller. Schließlich erinnerte es mit seinen vier Gliedmaßen und dunklen Augenflecken vage an einen Menschen. Diese Form festigte sich, bildete weitere Merkmale aus und die Bewegungen im Inneren wurden ruhiger. Die Kontraktion der Adern stoppte abrupt als das Wachstum abgeschlossen wurde; die schwarze Hülle färbte sich grau und wurde transparent.

Sie gab den Blick frei auf einen nackten jungen Mann im Alter von vielleicht 22 Menschenjahren, der zusammengekauert in seinem gelben Fruchtwasser trieb, die Augen geschlossen. Schlafend; in seinen Händen ein schwarzes Buch haltend, das wie ein Zwilling mit ihm entstanden war.

Die Hülle vertrocknete, Risse zogen sich über die Oberfläche, durch die die gelbe Flüssigkeit erst tropfte, dann unter Druck in Fontänen hervor spritzte und Pfützen am Boden bildete, die beißende Dämpfe absonderten. Dann rissen auch die letzten Fasern die das Gebilde zusammenhielten mit einem lauten Knall; Staub wirbelte auf als abgestorbene Brocken der Struktur in den Sand hinunterstürzten. Getragen von einer Welle der gelben Flut verließ der neugeborene Körper sein Ei, wurde auf den Boden geschwemmt. Dort blieb er ausgestreckt liegen, seine Gliedmaßen zitterten unkontrolliert und er hustete schwach.

Sowie sein neuer Körper getrocknet und völlig unter seiner Kontrolle war, machte Light Yagami sich auf die Suche nach dem schwarzen Tor, dass ihn zurück zur Erde bringen würde. Ohne zu zögern stürzte er sich in den schwarzen Tunnel, an dessen Ende ein kleiner blauer Punkt in unendlicher Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete.

In der oberen Atmosphärenschicht der Erde angekommen riss der Wind an seinen noch feuchten Haaren, seinem Anzug, seinen majestätisch schwarzen Schwingen, die ihn hoch über Tokyo am Himmel trugen. Die Stadt unter der grauen Wolkenschicht wirkte aus dieser Perspektive winzig und unbedeutend. Und doch lag hier, in der Welt der Menschen, eine große Aufgabe vor ihm.

Er kappte die Verbindung zu der anderen, trostlosen Welt ohne noch einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Sie hatte seiner Wiedergeburt gedient und damit ihren Zweck erfüllt.

Er stieg als Gott auf seine Welt herab.

Obwohl ihn nichts mehr mit seiner leeren menschlichen Hülle verband, hatte ihn etwas wie magisch an den Ort seines Todes zurückgezogen. Zu der Yellow Box Lagerhalle am Rande des hektischen, betriebsamen Tokyos. Vielleicht war es eine morbide Art von Nostalgie oder auch die Etikette des guten Verlierers, die ihn nur wenige Stunden nach Nears zweifelhaften Triumph hierher trieb.

Er setzte sicher auf dem sandigen Boden auf, faltete mit elegantem Schwung seine Schwingen zusammen und ließ sie verschwinden, bevor er tief einatmete, die lebendige Atmosphäre in sich aufnahm. So anders als die Welt der Todesgötter...

Das Industriegebiet, das nach der letzten Wirtschaftskrise lange Zeit wie ausgestorben brach gelegen hatte, vibrierte plötzlich wieder vor Leben. Es wimmelte nur so vor Menschen rund um das heruntergekommene Lagerhaus, das für ihn - beinahe - zur Falle geworden war.

Die Polizei hatte endlich wieder als geschlossenes Ganzes ihre Ermittlungen im Fall Kira aufgenommen - jetzt, wo alles danach aussah als sei der Kelch an ihnen vorüber gegangen. Light registrierte mit amüsierter Befriedigung wie sie in ihre alte Routine verfielen: Der Tatort wurde untersucht, Zeugenaussagen protokolliert... Waren den einfachen Polizisten vorher durch ihre eigenen Vorgesetzten die Hände gebunden, die sich dem Druck Kiras gebeugt hatten, waren sie nun offenbar fest entschlossen, das Vertrauen der Öffentlichkeit wiederzuerlangen.

Die Angehörigen der Spurensicherung waren überall auf dem weitläufigen Gelände verteilt, auffällig in ihren weißen, im leichten Wind knisternden Schutzanzügen und blauen Schuhüberziehern, die eine Kontamination von Beweisen verhindern sollten.

Sie arbeiteten zu zweit: Einer stellte numerierte gelbe Markierungsschilder neben Munitionshülsen, Blutspritzern und anderen Spuren auf und der andere hielt die Daten schriftlich und fotografisch fest. Unzählige Proben wurden genommen und beschriftet, Fingerabdrücke mit Graphit eingepudert und auf Trägerfolien aus Plastik übertragen. Ein junger Mann neben Light ließ etwas Luminol auf eine unbekannte Flüssigkeit auf einem Wattestäbchen tropfen. Sofort färbte sich die feuchte Watte rosa - es handelte sich um Blut.

Polizisten in Uniform und Zivil liefen zwischen den Labormitarbeitern herum und erledigten routiniert ihre Aufgaben, sicherten den Tatort ab, verhörten einen Obdachlosen, der in der Nähe aufgegriffen worden war. Sie hielten inne als sich plötzlich das laute Geräusch von Motoren näherte, Reifen drehten laut auf dem Schotter der Auffahrt durch und dann kamen die Übertragungswagen jeder namhaften Radio- und Fernsehstation Japans in Sichtweite. Die Beamten eilten ihnen gestikulierend und „Halt!" brüllend entgegen, formierten sich an der Zufahrtsstraße zu einer lebenden Absperrung, um die eintreffende Presse vom Tatort fernzuhalten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde die Umgebung von Reportern belagert, die Fragen riefen, in ihre Mikrophone sprachen, Liveberichte anmoderierten. Kameras wurden aufgestellt, Blitzlichter erhellten zuckend die eintönige Umgebung, Kameramänner und Tontechniker kämpften um die besten Plätze. Ein Tumult entbrannte zwischen den Ordnungshütern und ein paar Angestellten von Sakura TV, die offenbar glühende Anhänger Kiras waren und die Nachricht seines Todes nicht sonderlich gut aufnahmen.

Light schenkte dem Geschehen nur einen Bruchteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Nichts entging ihm, aber all das weckte nicht sein unmittelbares Interesse und so bahnte er sich zwischen den Menschen seinen Weg, hinein in die Halle, deren Tore weit offen standen. Regen setzte ein und trommelte auf das undichte Wellblechdach. Der Wind frischte auf und trieb eine Staubwolke hinter ihm her ins Innere.

Schnell legte die junge Frau von der Spurensicherung ihre Proben bei Seite, hastete an ihm vorbei und stemmte sich gegen das schwere Schiebetor. Laut in seiner rostigen Führungsschiene quietschend ließ es sich nur schwer bewegen, doch schließlich gelang es ihr den Wind auszusperren. Sie seufzte müde und strich sich die langen schwarzen Haare hinter die Ohren zurück, als sie zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte. Sie murmelte wütend vor sich hin, als der Tumult draußen lauter wurde. Sie bemühte sich krampfhaft nicht auf den Toten zu blicken, verstohlen wischte sie eine einzelne Träne fort. „Kira - sama..." Sie musste vorsichtig sein... Damit ihre Pläne aufgingen durfte man sie nicht als Anhängerin Kiras erkennen und doch fiel es ihr schwer, ihre Gefühle von Hass, Trauer und Entsetzen gänzlich zu verleugnen. Wie sehr sie wünschte, sofort handeln zu können, diese Kreaturen zu bestrafen für ihre Tat...

Äußerlich hielt sie ihre professionelle Fassade aufrecht, nahm scheinbar ungerührt und kühl ihre Arbeit wieder auf... Was hätte sie getan, hätte sie gewusst das Kira nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand?

Keiner der Beamten, die in der sonst leeren Halle ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, reagierte auf das unerlaubte Eindringen des jungen Mannes, denn niemand war in der Lage ihn zu sehen. Einige sensiblere Naturen unter ihnen spürten eine unerklärliche innere Unruhe in sich aufsteigen und eine Art kalten Hauch, der ihnen den Rücken hinunter glitt, als er an den beschäftigten Beamten vorbeiging, doch sie registrierten es nicht bewusst. Geräusche hallten in der Halle mit ihrer hohen Decke wider, erhitzte wie sachliche Gespräche wurden misstönend von den Wänden zurückgeworfen - doch seine Schritte waren lautlos.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Ich kannte Light Yagami! Und was soll dieser Unsinn von Notizbüchern, die..." „Niita - san!" unterbrach ein älterer Beamter den jungen Mann in zerknitterter Uniform, der wild gestikulierend auf ihn einredete. „Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich! Kommen Sie - etwas frische Luft wird Ihnen gut tun." Sein Kollege packte ihn hart am Arm, unnachgiebig, und führte ihn nach draußen, an Light vorbei, um zu verhindern das sich der Jüngere eine Rüge einhandelte.

Light erkannte sie und einige der anderen Polizisten, aber auch hier gab es keine Spur von Near, Mello oder den anderen, offensichtlich hatten sie den Ort des Geschehens bereits verlassen. Es war ihm nur recht - noch war er nicht auf eine Konfrontation aus. Noch.

Light näherte sich der Stelle voll getrocknetem Blut an der jemand mit Kreide die Umrisse seines Körpers nachgezogen hatte. Dort war er sterbend zusammengebrochen, durchbohrt von den Kugeln seines treuesten Anhängers, eines scheinbaren Verräters. Doch Light hatte Nears Plan durchschaut, noch in dem Moment wo er fiel und sich vor Schmerzen wand. Auch Mikami war verraten worden. Kontrollierter Ärger mit einem Hauch von Anerkennung brandete in ihm auf als er daran dachte wie Near Mikami mit Hilfe des Death Note manipuliert hatte. Ein guter Schachzug. Er hatte Matsuda und den anderen damit nicht nur den perfekten Beweis seiner Schuld geliefert, ihn vor Zeugen überführt, sondern auch die Genugtuung gehabt, ihn scheitern zu sehen.

Er hatte das Bild noch sehr deutlich vor Augen, wie Near ihm sein Vorgehen auseinandergesetzt hatte wie einem Kind, eine zusätzliche Demütigung um Lights Niederlage und den eigenen Sieg perfekt zu machen.

Wind fuhr durch seine Haare als das Tor hinter ihm wieder geöffnet wurde und zwei Männer einen Zinksarg hereintrugen, neben ihm abstellten und öffneten. Der jüngere Mann zögerte, trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Los - steh da nicht nur herum!" raunzte der andere ungeduldig. Light beobachtete mit einem vagen Interesse und Ärger wie sein lebloser, steifer Körper hastig mit den Fußspitzen auf den Rücken gedreht, von kräftigen Händen hochgehoben und unvermittelt in die Unterschale fallen gelassen wurde, als sein Körper dem zitternden Griff des jüngeren Mannes entglitt. Der Aufprall wurde von dem Knirschen von brechenden Knochen begleitet und hallte dumpf durch die Lagerhalle, ließ die Beamten kurz missbilligend oder voll grimmiger Genugtuung aufblicken. Unruhig wischte sich der Leichenträger seine schweißnassen Hände an seinem schwarzen Anzug ab. Abscheu und Angst zeichnete sein Gesicht.

Wer wollte ihn schon um die Aufgabe beneiden, einen Massenmörder wie Kira einzusargen und das auch noch in solcher Eile? Denn alles sollte so rasch wie möglich vonstatten gehen, damit es zu keinen Störungen durch Kira Anhänger kommen konnte und der Leichnam musste auf Anordnung von Near noch heute eingeäschert werden. Je schneller Kiras Existenz ausgelöscht wurde, desto effektiver ließ sich ein Märtyrerkult um ihn verhindern oder das sich seine Anhänger in ihrer Wut organisierten und es zu Ausschreitungen kam. Niemand kannte ihre genaue Zahl und die Verantwortlichen fürchteten um die öffentliche Sicherheit.

Light beugte sich über den offenen Sarg und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dunklen Lächeln, als er in sein eigenes, bleiches Gesicht blickte. Seine hellbraunen Haare waren im Tode unordentlich und voller grauem Staub vom dreckigen Boden, wie er mit einer gewissen, irrationalen Missbilligung bemerkte. Fasziniert blickte er in seine eigenen braunen Augen, die vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen waren, gebrochen und leer zurück starrten. Der maßgeschneiderte Anzug, ein passendes Leichenhemd, war zerrissen und der Stoff auf Herzhöhe voller Löcher und geronnenem Blut. Der metallische Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase; er atmete tief ein. Sein neuer Körper war das genaue Spiegelbild dessen, über den nun ein Schatten fiel als der Sargdeckel hastig geschlossen und verplombt wurde.

Gelassen blickte er den Sargträgern nach die ihre Last geschultert nach draußen, zu dem schwarzen Leichenwagen trugen, ihn im Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen aufluden - „Wer ist der Tote? Handelt es sich wirklich um Kira?" „Zurück! Gehen Sie zurück, lassen Sie die Männer durch!" - und sich unter Polizeischutz auf den Weg zum Krematorium machten.

Lights Fokus wandte sich nun einer Stelle ein paar Schritte entfernt zu. Dort war Mikami zusammengebrochen, als er erkennen musste das er nicht seinem Gott, sondern Near als Werkzeug gedient hatte. Rasend vor Entsetzen und Schmerz hatten Matsuda und Mogi ihn mit Gewalt zu Boden zwingen müssen um ihm den Revolver zu entreißen.

Endlich war Mikami die Identität Kiras dank seiner Todesgottaugen enthüllt worden, in einem Moment, den der junge Staatsanwalt mit jeder Faser seines Seins herbeigesehnt hatte. Gott hatte ihn erhört, ihn auserwählt die Sündigen zu bestrafen, er hatte seine Stimme gehört... Doch er hatte sich mehr gewünscht, mehr als alles andere gehofft, seinem Gott zu begegnen, sein Antlitz zu schauen. Er war zu der Lagerhalle gegangen, wie es ihm befohlen worden war und dort, durch einen Spalt in der Tür, hatte er ihn erkannt. Das einzige Gesicht zu dem zwar ein Name, aber kein Todesdatum gehörte... Es war der Moment von dem er glaubte das er sich der Macht würdig erweisen konnte, die Gott ihm verliehen hatte... Und dann hatte er seinen Gott niedergeschossen, verwandelte Seinen Triumph in eine Niederlage... Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte sich nicht stoppen... Er hatte das Metall der Waffe in seiner Hand gespürt, hatte die Erkenntnis in den Augen seines Gottes gesehen, doch er konnte nicht bestehen gegen den fremden Willen in ihm. Seine Welt verlor ihren Sinn als Gott zusammenbrach, verblutend, und es war nur logisch das er versuchte, seinem Gott in den Tod zu folgen. Doch Mogi und Nears Leute hatten ihm die Waffe entrissen und ihn überwältigt. Er konnte nur ohnmächtig zusehen wie sein Gott durch seine Schuld starb...

Das Klicken der Handschellen, die sich um Mikamis Handgelenke schlossen, war eines der letzten Dinge gewesen die Lights erlöschender Verstand wahrgenommen hatte. Das und Nears Triumph, Mellos Triumph, der ihre Gesichter verzerrte - welche Ironie, dass sie sich für gerecht hielten...

Welche Ironie das er zurückgekommen war ohne das sie Zeit hatten ihren Sieg über ihn auszukosten und die alte Ordnung wiederherzustellen... Was war ihr Triumph wert? Ahnten sie, das sie sich in ihrer eigenen Niederlage sonnten?

Seine Zeit war gekommen. Niemand konnte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten. Er würde eine perfekte Welt erschaffen. Er würde seine Rache an ihnen genießen. Er würde dafür sorgen das sich ihm niemand mehr in den Weg stellte...

Doch zuerst musste er seinen treuesten Anhänger finden. Und entscheiden, ob dieser ihm noch nützlich sein konnte...

Light würde nicht lange suchen müssen um Mikami zu finden, denn es gab nur zwei Orte, an die man ihn gebracht haben konnte,- doch ihm spielte der Zufall in die Hände. Zwei junge Polizeibeamten unterhielten sich über den tiefen Fall des jungen Staatsanwalts, als er die Lagerhalle verließ. Man hatte ihn in Absprache mit Nears SPK zum Verhör ins Polizeipräsidium von Tokyo gebracht, in eine der Zellen im Kellergeschoss.

Light nutzte die Fähigkeiten seines neuen Körpers um sich von einem Ort zum anderen zu bewegen. Es war wie er es Ryuk damals gesagt hatte - Flügel waren passend für einen Gott.

Er betrat das Polizeipräsidium durch den Haupteingang. Die Überwachungskameras im hellen Eingangsbereich waren so blind für ihn wie die Augen der Menschen, die an ihm vorbei strömten und in denen er vertraute Gesichter erkannte. Sein Weg führte ihn an der ehemaligen Abteilung seines Vaters vorbei, aus der ein lautes Stimmengewirr und leises Weinen und Schluchzen einer Frau drang: „Nicht mein Sohn! Light würde niemals..."

Er ging davon unbeirrt den langen grauen Korridor entlang und stoppte vorläufig vor einer geschlossenen Stahltür. Doch verschlossene Türen waren kein Hindernis mehr für ihn. Mit Interesse registrierte er wie sich die atomare Struktur seines neuen Körpers veränderte, auflöste und wieder zusammenfügte, als er ohne Widerstand durch die Materie glitt, die ihm im Weg war. Einige Stufen führten in das Kellergeschoss hinunter, wo in einem rechteckigen Vorraum des kleinen Zellenblocks Polizeibeamte saßen. Mit seinem Blick für Details registrierte Light das ihre Uniformen zerknittert und die Fingerknöchel rot angeschwollen waren.

Light ging weiter, durch eine weitere Stahltür und blieb schließlich am Ende eines kurzen Ganges stehen. Es roch muffig und schimmelig in dem Zellentrakt den eine einzige Glühbirne spärlich erleuchtete. Leise Geräusche drangen aus der hintersten Zelle; sie stand als einzige nicht leer. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, sah zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. Sie war nur wenige Quadratmeter groß, mit ihren Wänden voller Graffiti, fensterlos, ein Eimer in einer Ecke und wurde von einem schlichten Bett aus Stahlröhren dominiert. Auf diesem saß eine nach vorn gebeugte, in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt.

Mikamis hektische, mühsam kontrollierte Atemzüge hallten überlaut in der Stille des fahl erleuchteten Raumes wider. Schatten verbargen alle Details,- doch nicht vor Lights nun rötlich leuchtenden Augen. Er bemerkte die aufgeplatzten blutenden Lippen, das völlig zugeschwollene, schwarz verfärbte Auge und die Schnittwunde an der rechten Schläfe, die den breiten Wundrändern nach zu urteilen von einem zerbrochenen Brillenglas stammte. Mikamis dichte schwarze Haare hatten ein paar kahle Stellen, ganze Büschel fehlten, brutal herausgerissen. Einige Strähnen lagen auf dem Zellenboden verteilt auf den hin und wieder mit einem leisen Geräusch Blut aus einer der vielen kleinen Schnittwunden tropfte. Sein maßgeschneiderter schwarzer Anzug war davon ruiniert und dazu zerrissen von den Händen, die ihn am Boden gehalten hatten; seine Brille war fort, zertrampelt von Füßen in dem Handgemenge.

Mikami hatte sich heftig gewehrt als man ihn von der Seite seines toten Herrn fortgezerrt hatte, doch hinzu kamen noch die Schläge, die während des Verhörs auf ihn nieder gegangen waren.

Statt Handschellen fesselte nun weißer Kabelbinder seine bleichen, zitternden Hände, schnitt tief in sein Fleisch, doch Mikami schenkte den Schmerzen in seinem Zustand keine Beachtung.

Zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hatte man nicht ergriffen. Kein Polizist stand direkt vor der Zelle Wache, keine Videokamera war installiert worden, kein Knebel, keine Augenbinde - natürlich nicht. Sowie die gefälschten Regeln entlarvt waren, konnten die Death Notes gefahrlos vernichtet werden. Near hatte sie sicherlich sofort verbrennen lassen. Mit ihrer Zerstörung erlosch das Besitzrecht zusammen mit den Augen des Todesgott und Mikami stellte keine Gefahr mehr für sie dar. Denn mit den Death Notes war auch seine Erinnerung ausgelöscht worden.

Blanker Horror stand in Mikamis Gesicht geschrieben, er wusste nicht mehr was geschehen war bevor er diese Zelle betreten hatte, warum er überhaupt hierher gebracht wurde, was er den Polizisten in dem sinnlosen Verhör gestehen sollte. Sie hatten ihn stundenlang befragt, keine seiner Fragen beantwortet, ihn schließlich geschlagen um ihm mit Gewalt ein Geständnis zu entreißen.

Er konnte sich nicht wehren, nicht mit gefesselten Händen und so ertrug er die Schläge und Tritte und schwieg, denn nichts was er sagte würde sie zufrieden stellen. Er kannte keinen Kira...

In ihm war nur Verwirrung, Leere und der qualvolle Schmerz eines Verlustes, für den er keinen Namen hatte.

Die Ungewissheit was er getan haben konnte ließ ihn zittern, der Hass in den Augen der Polizisten die ihn hergebracht hatten, sich winden. Ein neues Gefühl für den sonst so beherrschten Staatsanwalt. Was hatte er getan? Wen oder was hatte er verloren? Er war sich seiner Selbst nicht mehr sicher, die Identität seines geordneten Lebens zerrüttet, ohne das Mikami sich erinnern konnte, weshalb, die Wochen vor diesem Tag wie ausgelöscht.

Light trat durch das Gitter hindurch und zu Mikami, dessen Körper unwillkürlich stärker zu zittern begann. Es schien so als ob der Körper sich an seine Präsenz erinnerte wo der Verstand getäuscht wurde.

War Mikami in diesem Zustand, ohne Erinnerung, zweifelnd, noch nützlich für ihn? Würde es seinen Verstand völlig zerstören, wenn er die Erinnerung wiederherstellte und sich zu Erkennen gab?

Hätte es einen Zeugen für Lights Zögern gegeben, hätte dieser Jemand womöglich vermutet die Sorge um Mikami ließe ihn minutenlang unbeweglich dastehen, während er seine Möglichkeiten abwog. Oder gar Dankbarkeit für dessen Hingabe und Treue im Dienste für seinen Gott. Ein Quentchen dieser Gefühle war da, Light konnte es sich leisten sie einzugestehen, denn sie wurden überlagert von dem einen Gedanken: Sich ein williges Werkzeug zurückzuholen war verschwendete Zeit, wenn es sofort zerbrach oder bereits in Scherben lag.

Er traf seine Entscheidung schließlich kaltblütig, wohl kalkuliert und wissend, dass er sich Mikamis ohne Probleme entledigen konnte, sollte dieser seine Erwartungen enttäuschen.

Mit langen, eleganten Fingern griff er nach seinem neuen Death Note, dass unter seinem Jackett in einer unauffälligen Tasche verborgen war. Niemals hätte er es als Mensch gewagt es auf diese Art mit sich herumzutragen, doch solche Vorsicht war nun nicht mehr nötig.

Jetzt war es mehr als nur ein schwarzes, abgenutztes Notizbuch für ihn das innerhalb von 40 Sekunden einen Menschen töten konnte. Jetzt, als er es hervorzog, pulsierte seine wahre Macht unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Es war angefüllt mit der Lebenszeit derer über die er gerichtet hatte, es quoll über mit den Erinnerungen aller Death Notes an denen er jemals das Besitzrecht hatte. Auch Misas und Mikamis Essenz hatte es eingefangen, waren diese beiden doch eng mit ihm verbunden.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete er es aufmerksam in seinen Händen, ließ in rasender schnelle die Ereignisse Revue passieren die ihren Lauf genommen hatten seit er es gefunden hatte, bei seiner alten Schule. Ereignisse die ihn heute an diesen Ort geführt hatten. Dann blickte er über den Moment hinaus, auf die Zukunft, die ihn erwartete - und auf Mikami, wohl wissend wie er dem Staatsanwalt zu begegnen hatte um sich sein Werkzeug zu erhalten.

Er ließ das Death Note fallen. Unnatürlich langsam fiel es dem kalten Steinboden der Zelle entgegen, prallte davon ab, wurde durch den Kontakt zu einem Teil der Menschenwelt und blieb dann mit einem dumpfen Geräusch vor Mikamis Füßen liegen.

Mikami zuckte zusammen und schreckte aus seinen wirren Gedanken auf als ein dumpfes Klatschen die Stille durchbrach. Sein unverletztes dunkelgraues Auge richtete sich auf das fremde Objekt. Ohne seine Brille sah er alles nur verschwommen und er brauchte einen Moment bis er erkennen konnte, was da wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Es war ein schwarzes Heft. Etwas stand in rot auf dem Einband: „Death Note". Als er die Worte entziffert hatte begann er nicht einmal mehr mit der Suche nach einer Erklärung, wie ein abgenutztes Notizbuch in seine Zelle gekommen war. Ein Sehnen, so stark, dass es ihn fast zerriss durchzuckte jede Faser seines Körpers bei diesem fremden Anblick. Ein Impuls stieg in ihm auf dem er nachgeben musste. Musste. Es widersprach jeglicher Logik, aber er musste es einfach berühren...

Er wollte sich langsam von dem Bettgestell herunter rutschen lassen, doch seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung und versagten ihm den Dienst. Hart schlug er mit den Knien auf, als sein Körper, vom langen sitzen steif geworden und von der Misshandlung schmerzend, ihm nicht richtig gehorchen wollte. Seine gefesselten Hände bebten als er sie nach dem dünnen Buch ausstreckte.

Seine Fingerspitzen waren nur noch Millimeter von dem schwarzen Ledereinband entfernt. Schweißperlen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und Mikami atmete schwer, die Anspannung in ihm plötzlich erdrückend. Er wusste einfach, dass etwas passieren würde, wenn er es berührte. Er zögerte kurz, aber er wusste instinktiv das er zurückerhalten konnte, was er verloren hatte, wenn er nur den Mut aufbrachte...

Dann spürte er Leder unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Etwas wie ein elektrischer Schlag traf ihn hart bei dem Kontakt, durchströmte heiß seinen protestierenden Körper, blendete ihn. Schlug eine Bresche in sein Bewusstsein, strömte hindurch und ließ alles wund hinter sich zurück; offen. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz, vor Qual, als eine endlose Flut von Bildern, Emotionen, Gedanken, Geräuschen und Gerüchen über ihn hinweg fegte, an ihm riss, drohte, ihn zu verschlingen.

\- Gerüchte -

\- Kira -

\- er sah die Sendung -

\- las die Berichte -

\- endlich teilte jemand seine Gerechtigkeit mit ihm -

\- Kira veränderte die Gesellschaft, wie er es als Staatsanwalt nicht konnte -

\- L's Herausforderung -

\- L änderte sein Verhalten -

\- Kira hatte triumphiert -

\- Kiras Königreich -

\- das Interview -

\- das Death Note -

\- die Augen des Todesgott -

\- Eliminieren! -

Er beobachte sich selbst, wie er Namen in das Notizbuch eintrug. Er tötete Menschen! Er war abgestoßen von dem fanatischen Funkeln in seinen eigenen Augen.

War das die Gerechtigkeit, die er gesucht hatte?

Er wand sich, versuchte seine Hand fortzureissen, konnte den Kontakt aber nicht unterbrechen. Zu viel, die Diskrepanz zwischen dem, der er war und seinem jetzigen Ich - zu viel!

\- Sakura TV -

\- sein Treueschwur -

\- gebt mir Anweisungen! -

\- Takada -

\- Kiras Stimme -

Die Erinnerung daran ließ seinen Widerstand augenblicklich erlahmen. Die brutale Hitze ebbte ab, machte einer seltsam erfüllenden Wärme Platz, als er sich an Kiras Stimme erinnerte, die ihn zittern ließ...

Er akzeptierte willentlich die Erinnerungen die ihn flossen...

\- der Plan -

\- das Lagerhaus -

\- das Lagerhaus -

**\- das Lagerhaus -**

Sein Verstand weigerte sich, daran zu denken.

\- das Lagerhaus -

\- Todesgottaugen: Yagami, Light -

\- Gott -

\- er musste tun was Gott ihm befohlen hatte -

\- sie starben nicht -

\- er wusste, was zu tun war -

\- die Waffe -

\- der erste Schuss -

\- Rot -

\- Blut -

\- sein Gott fiel -

\- Schüsse -

\- sein Gott starb -

\- Rauch aus der Mündung seiner Waffe -

\- er hatte Gott getötet -

\- er hatte Gott getötet -

\- er hatte Gott getötet -

**\- er hatte Gott getötet -**

\- er schrie -

\- Hände, die ihn zu Boden drückten -

\- er schrie -

Sekunden fielen in sich zusammen, dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit, in der er schrie, konfrontiert mit seiner Sünde nur schreien konnte. Bis sein Schrei abrupt erstickte zu einem Schluchzen und Wimmern, als er verging vor Schuld und Verzweiflung.

Endlich lösten sich seine gefühllosen Hände von dem Death Note und er barg sein Gesicht in ihnen, soweit die Fesseln es zuließen. Er ertrug das Wissen nicht, brach daran. Und Mikami ließ es zu das er fortgeschwemmt wurde, ertrank in zu vielen zu starken Gefühlen die sich in sein Innerstes brannten...

Er gab ihnen nach, willentlich, wissend was aus ihm werden würde, doch er wollte diesen Preis zahlen, wenn er dafür nur vergessen durfte, das er Gott getötet hatte...

Mit kühler Faszination beobachtete Light Mikami, die Qualen die der andere litt als seine Erinnerungen mit Gewalt zurückkehrten, ihn überwältigten. Wie er zusammenbrach, sich wand. Es zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich wo Mikamis Schwächen lagen - sie trugen alle seinen Namen, während Mikami sich selbst nichts bedeutete. Einfach zu manipulieren.

Es amüsierte ihn dunkel wie Mikami wegen und für ihn schrie, die blinde Loyalität des Staatsanwalts schmeichelte ihm, gerade weil dessen Intellekt annähernd seinem eigenen entsprach. Genau deshalb war sie so kostbar und sie wurde ihm geschenkt ohne das etwas von ihm erwartet wurde, so dass er sie nehmen konnte ohne geben zu müssen - ganz wie er es wollte. Natürlich wurde dennoch auf eine Gegenleistung _gehofft_ , aber das machte es nur um so einfacher.

Er spürte es mit seinen neuen, feineren Sinnen mehr als das er es bewusst bemerkte, als Mikami sich willentlich in die Wogen des Wahnsinns werfen wollte, in der Hoffnung, seine Schuld vergessen zu können.

Light trat einen Schritt näher, wissend, dass sich alles nach seinem Plan entwickeln würde...

Ein verschwommenes Detail am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung riss Mikami zurück aus der Dunkelheit in die harsche Realität seiner Gefängniszelle.

Schuhe. Schwarze Lederschuhe. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihm, hier, in seiner Zelle.

Jäh keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf, als sein überreizter Verstand die Puzzleteile seiner Erinnerung zusammensetzte... Natürlich - das Death Note eines Todesgott, eines Todesgott, der unsichtbar für Menschen war, bis man es berührte. Und wer könnte zu ihm gekommen sein, außer...

„Gott!" Wild warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, wirre schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er hoffte, das er wirklich vor ihm stand, zu ihm zurück gekommen war. Und doch fürchtete er sich auch davor, vor der Strafe, die ihn für sein Versagen erwartete, denn sein Gott stand für Gerechtigkeit, Buße - und Bestrafung der Sünder...

Und er sah Kira, Gott, vor sich stehen. Der Anblick allein genügte um seine Ängste zu vergessen und seinen Puls zum Rasen zu bringen so das ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Selbstvergessen musterte er ihn ehrfürchtig, sog jedes erkennbare Detail auf, brannte es in sein Gedächtnis ein. Er kostete den Moment aus wo er ihn ungestraft ansehen konnte, denn in der Yellow Box Lagerhalle war ihm nur ein kurzer Augenblick vergönnt gewesen. Zu wenig um Ihm zu huldigen.

Er trug den gleichen rehbraunen Anzug wie zuvor, mit einer natürlichen lässigen Eleganz, doch seine Haltung war selbstbewusst aufrecht, fast arrogant. Selbst unbeweglich strahlte er Macht aus. Er war etwas kleiner als Mikami und jünger als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, doch in seinen Augen war er perfekt. _Schöpfung_. Seine rötlichbraunen Haare stachen seltsam hervor in der Dunkelheit, doch diese verhinderte gleichzeitig das Mikami mit seinen kurzsichtigen Augen Details erkennen konnte, er konnte den Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen nicht deuten die auf seine kniende Gestalt gerichtet waren.

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, beugte den Kopf zu Boden, zitternd wegen seiner Freveltat - es stand einem Sünder wie ihm nicht zu Ihn anzusehen! Er öffnete den Mund ohne zu wissen was er sagen wollte, er wollte seine Sünde beichten, Buße tun, doch er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, blieb stumm.

Er hatte Gott getötet. Er verdiente keine Gnade, keine Buße konnte seine Schuld jemals tilgen, sein Gott war gekommen um über ihn zu richten, ihn für seinen Verrat zu strafen und er hatte es verdient, er war zu schwach gewesen, so dass man ihn benutzt hatte um seinen Herrn zu vernichten.

Er wusste es und doch bäumte sich alles in ihm dagegen auf. An der Seite seines Herrn war sein Platz, er existierte um ihm zu dienen und nun blieb ihm keine Hoffnung mehr außer der unverdienten Ehre durch die Hand seines Herrn zu sterben. Schwärze drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Es war die Wahrheit: Er hatte Gott getötet und nur das zählte. Er entspannte sich als er die Wahrheit erkannte und akzeptierte. Er war bereit. Er bot sich seinem Gott dar, demütig seinen Tod willkommen heißend.

Doch sein Gott hatte in seiner Weisheit andere Pläne. Starke Arme umarmten ihn und zogen seinen kalten Körper an einen warmen Leib; sein Gott ließ sich zu ihm in den Staub hinab.

„Teru..."

Mikami Teru zitterte als er seinen Namen hörte, gesprochen von einer verführerischen Stimme, von der er geglaubt hatte sie durch eigene Schuld nie wieder zu hören... Und er verlor das Bewusstsein, überwältigt von der Gnade seines Gottes.

Mühelos hielt Light Mikamis schlaffen, bewusstlosen Körper aufrecht in seinen Armen und zerriss beiläufig mit einer seiner scharfen Klauen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, den Kabelbinder, der die Hände des älteren Mannes gefesselt hatte.

Er konnte es spüren wie sich die zerrütteten Teile von Mikamis Bewusstsein wieder Stück für Stück zusammenfügten. Das gebrochene Selbstbewusstsein formte sich erneut, seine Treue und Hingabe vertieften sich, bald würde Mikami seinen Gott brauchen wie normale Menschen die Luft zum Atmen. Das perfekte Werkzeug in seinen Händen, er musste nur gut damit umgehen...

Er erlaubte sich ein siegesgewisses, kaltes Lächeln während seine Hand im scharfen Kontrast dazu sanft über Mikamis Haar strich, den anderen beschwichtigte der einen harten Kampf ausfocht um wieder er selbst zu werden.

Er selbst... Lights Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Near... Mello... Wammy's House...

Und dann...

... der Aufbau einer Neuen Welt.

Und was braucht jede Welt? Was alle Menschen?

Einen Gott.

**Fin**


End file.
